<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thomewt：沙发上的周日计划 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585615">Thomewt：沙发上的周日计划</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>读书日</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thomewt：沙发上的周日计划</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Newt坐在餐桌边的椅子上，将其中一条腿盘在自己身下垫着，手里翻阅着那本他并不喜欢的小说。他很难看下去，有些句子需要读两遍才能弄明白，要不是因为老师给他们了相关作业他才不会去读这本书呢。<br/>“你起的真早，”Thomas打着哈欠从房间里走出来，他穿着自己不小心买大的衬衫（如今胜任了睡衣的工作），声音慵懒。<br/>Newt没有回头给身后人一个眼色，手指摩擦着书的边缘消磨自己对于阅读的不耐烦，“是你起的太晚了。”<br/>Thomas毫不在意，走过去从Newt身后探出了头，一只手撑在桌边看向对方正在读的东西。<br/>“在做什么？”<br/>“读书。”<br/>“真的？”Thomas低头贴近Newt发侧，深深嗅了一下，那里是他喜欢的味道，尤其是晚上抱着对方入睡时。<br/>“真的，在读我讨厌的东西，”不知道Newt对Thomas抱怨过多少次这本书的无聊。其实Thomas曾经试着帮他看，可是第一章就已经放弃，也许这是一个催眠的良药。<br/>“那么我们来做点喜欢的事情？”Thomas口吻带着曲调，伴着早上的气息微微上扬，他似乎自己从困意里兴奋起来。<br/>Newt无奈的摇摇头，拿起撞着牛奶的马克杯，喝了一半，“不行，Tommy。下周五就要交了，可是我还有一半没读完。”<br/>作为給对方的小小鼓励，Thomas抬手揉了揉对方的头发，用手指勾着发丝挑逗了几下。可是Newt只给他了一小会时间便移开头继续看书，Thomas迫不得已乖乖去一边准备自己的早餐，只是当他吃的时候看到对面Newt一脸痛苦的样子不禁觉得好闷。<br/>“今天周日，你什么打算？”Thomas按耐不住，因为直到他吃完饭Newt都在苦读中。<br/>“读这本书，我起码要有点进度。我必须明天开始动笔，”Newt愤恨的说，感觉他快要把这本书扔进烤箱里废了。“你要和Minho他们出去么？听说Alby买了新车想要兜风。”<br/>Thomas拿出来手机发现今日异常清静，“不，我在家。我想解释他们邀请了你大概也不去，我要陪你。”<br/>Newt抬起头皱着眉头，用他的大眼睛吃惊的看着对方，“你不用这样，这样你会很无聊的。而且看书一点也不有趣。”<br/>“和你一起很有趣，”一边把掉下来的衬衫袖子卷上去，深发男孩送了耸肩并不在乎，“而且我还没睡醒。”<br/>Newt还是觉得最后那句很想是借口。他们沉默下来，Thomas在客厅打开电视里不停給电视换台，而Newt翻着书页磨磨蹭蹭才吃完早饭。当Newt抱着书站在客厅是，他犹犹豫豫因为其实他很想和Thomas呆在一起，但是他又觉得该去看书，却发现自己迟迟不想回到那一个人呆在的屋子里。<br/>Thomas总能捕捉到他的小心思，快速关了电视，回头对金发男孩拍了拍沙发，“过来读么？”<br/>Newt和他对视起来，Thomas睫毛分明的眼睛总能很清晰的流露出来感情，他清澈的瞳仁在Newt的角度看起来如此闪烁和温柔，这就是他喜欢的Thomas。对方温柔笑着，毫不在意的为他留了位置，这让Newt怎么能拒绝呢？<br/>“来，这里，”Thomas看到Newt答应后开心的招呼他过来。接着Thomas把靠垫对在了L型沙发的角落处，扯过来他们常年备着的毯子，拍了拍自己双腿间。<br/>Newt很自然的坐过去，将自己靠在Thomas怀中，他们一起陷入靠垫堆起来的的柔软小窝里，Thomas抱住他，两个人的体型恰到好处的贴合在一起。<br/>“你真舒服，”Thomas说着，蹭了蹭对方毛绒卫衣的领子。这是Newt最爱的衣服之一，白色毛绒质感的卫衣在他身上看起来又可爱又时尚，Thomas也喜欢看他穿这件（为此Newt不顾季节的老穿它）。<br/>“警告你，你会无聊。”<br/>“不会…那么Newt，你读给我听吧？我也爱死你的口音了！”<br/>这样对爱人怎么都温柔的态度让Newt忍不住笑出声，偶尔这样的温柔撒娇让Newt很容易心软。他翻开页码，感觉这次来了点动力。他清晰感受到Thomas抱着他挪了挪后背在垫子里找到最佳姿势，然后把双手环上他的腰搭在肚子上。两个人盖上柔软的小毯子，在深色的沙发上变成了一个小山包。<br/>“让我看看….我先来给你起个头，”Thomas歪着头从Newt脸侧探出脑袋，盯着人抬高送入视线里的书页，他在Newt耳边故意一边吹气一边念起来第一段。但很快Thomas注意到这个姿势并不适合念书，脖子酸痛，“啊…这个内容乏味得我脖子都酸了。”<br/>听着人故意把责任推卸给书，Newt一点也不给予纠正。他看爱人把自己当作被子搂紧一圈后，舒服得把实现移动到纸页上，“我念给你听，你睡吧。”<br/>起初Thomas专注的听着他念书，一边眯眼享受着那优雅的英国口音流入耳朵，一边侧头不停嗅着对方脖颈的肌肤和发丝，偶尔呼吸痒痒得弄的Newt笑出声来。<br/>一会后，平稳安详的呼吸声和这个安静的周日旋律同步，环在Newt腰部的手松弛下来，轻轻搭在被子下面。Newt声音慢慢小下去，瞥见余光里那个深色的发丝不再来回摆动，听得到对方熟睡的呼吸声和淡淡的气息打在衣领边缘擦过肌肤。<br/>Newt最后停下了阅读，他不乱动免得弄醒对方。沉浸在对方怀抱里，感受对方的温暖，平静的用目光扫过文字。这次他觉得这些文字好读多了，虽然还是一如既往的乏味，可是他觉得是一个好理由让自己不离开Thomas的怀抱。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>